lord_of_all_realmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nie family
The Nie Family in Black Cloud City was a n.o.ble family, however, in this world, only Lianqi warriors were respected. Most influential families were serving these powerful Lianqi warriors and the Nie Family was no exception. The Lianqi warrior sect that the Nie Family depended on was the Lingyun Sect. The Lingyun sect was situated on the Lingyun Mountain, which was close to Black Cloud City. At the heart of the Lingyun mountain, there was an abundance of Fire Cloud stone. Fire Cloud stone, a type of common, low-level spirit material, was needed for a Lianqi warrior’s cultivation. The Lingyun Sect’s Lianqi warriors were busy all year round with cultivation and were not willing to spend their time in the heart of the mountain, extracting this type of common Fire Cloud stone. Thus, they had arranged for the Nie Family’s clansmen to do so. Generation after generation of the Nie Family’s clansmen extracted Fire Cloud stone and gave it to the Lingyun sect as a tribute, in exchange for the Lingyun sect’s protection. But the Lingyun sect’s Lianqi warriors would, in addition to protecting the Nie Family from their rivals in Black Cloud City, make a trip to the Nie Family once every five years. Once there, they would use some low-level spirit weapons and measure the Lianqi talent in the hope of finding cultivation talent in the Nie children. Every child’s body, after being born, would more or less carry a slightly special attribute. In addition to the Five Elemental attributes (metal, wood, water, fire and earth), there were also children who internally contained rarer attributes, such as lightning, wind, cloud, ice, and more. The Lianqi warriors of the Lingyun Sect would come over every time, bringing along all types of spirit weapons with various attributes. Children possessing the same attributes as those of a spirit weapon would mutually sense and attract each other. At times, this could also help to discover a child’s attribute, allowing the elder generation to better a.s.sist them. Once they were aware of the child’s future cultivation path, they could plan a path of cultivation out that would produce twice the result with half the effort. The Lingyun Sect’s Lianqi warriors would use these low-grade spirit weapons to rope in the Nie Family’s loyalty. At the ma.s.s meeting, they would draw lots to determine which low-grade spirit weapon would be taken out. All the Nie family children would then be gifted a matching attributed low-grade spirit weapon. Speaking of the Lianqi warriors of the Lingyun Sect, these low-grade spirit weapons were of no great use to them, however they could still help the children of the Nie Family for practise. Even over a long period of time, the Nie family children would mostly take advantage out of these spirit weapons. Family Members. the Nie Family’s head of the house, Nie Donghai Nie Donghai, daughters Nie jin and Nie Qian Nie Tian/ Xiao Tian same person. The wet nurse, Mother Zhou maidservant Han Yue Second Brother Nie Beichuan Nie Beichuan’s son :first son Nie Lan Nie lan he oldest of the Nie Family’s second generation. His cultivation talent wasn’t very high, as his Lianqi level had only reached the ninth level and it seemed like he wasn’t able to break through the bottleneck and enter the Houtian stage. eldest son ☀Nie Han second son Nie Tao third son Nie Hong Third Brother Nie Nanshan grandson, Nie Yuan ☀ Uncle Nie Ping only listens to Second Grandfather Nie Lang’s ☀Nie You ☀ Nie Xian there was also Nie family's visiting elder Wu Tao Category:Nie clan